Time
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: Anders got himself in a little trouble. He pissed off the wrong mage. The said mage placed a lust spell over him and it didn't help when Hawke decided to visit him. FHawke/Anders One-shot


**Time after Time:**

* * *

_Sometimes you picture me-_

_ I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said—_

_-Time After Time, Cyndi Lauper_

* * *

"Maker's Breath, it's that day already?" Alice Hawke winced while taking a sip of her ale. Hawke let her eyes wondered; before setting her sights on the man across the room from where they were. Isabella sighed; while Merrill giggled. "You forgot about Sweet Heart's day?" She giggled; and Hawke had to hold herself back from snapping at the poor naive elf. "How could I not forget?" Hawke's voice was laced with venom and the giggles stopped and Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I sense a story." Varric said exciting with a grin on his face.

"That bloody mage made me look like a fool in his Clinic." She snarled.

"Oh it can't be that bad, sweet thing. All you have to do is just dance in there and pin him against the wall." Isabella offered comfort and Hawke groaned, as the memories of earlier today flow back in her mind after many drinks trying to forget. Her cheeks colored at the mere thought of his lips over hers hungry.

His fingers tips tangled in her long brown curls, as he pressed his body against hers. Her arms wrapped around his chest trying to undo his robes.

"I think we lost her." Varric muttered; as he tried to gain Hawke's attention. Merrill jumped from her seat afraid.

"Is she alright? Maybe I should go get Anders." She said worried. The mention of his name snapped Hawke's back to reality as she glared at the elf.

"Don't you dare." But it was already too late; the elf ran off to who knows where with Varric behind her.

Today wasn't her luck at all.

* * *

Today wasn't going as planned for Anders. While on a mission for The Mage Underground he pissed off some blood mage and ever sense that encounter he felt himself growing very hot. The thought of Hawke was popping in his head allot more than normal.

He could felt the tightness in his robes and he groaned at himself before making his way behind the bed that covered his you know.

**Why are you lying around like a Sloth when there's work to be done? **Justice put in his two cents. He didn't know what was going on with Ander's body or the heated feeling he was experiencing.

"Shut up."

"Ah talking to yourself again?" Hawke's joked as she raise an amazing eye brow at him. His breathe caught in his throat. She was the last person he wanted to see.

It was obvious he was under something.

Hawke walked closer to him.

Anders let his eyes wondered to her eyes, her hips and the curves of her body. It was taunting him. She was taunting him.

**Focus. Send her away, she's a distraction.**

A very sweet distraction. Anders grinned- "Maybe. Just plotting to take over the world with Justice."

The way he said it with a straight face made Hawke bust into a fit of giggles.

Anders began to notice small things about her. How the small curl escaped her ponytail. He wanted to brush it out of her eyes.

"Anders? Are you okay?" Hawke asked. Anders was staring at her for about a good five minutes with something in his eyes that was telling her something. He was allot more stiff than usual too.

She walked closer.

_S-Stay back _He wanted to tell her, but his breath got caught in his throat.

He could smell the forest rain on her. Maybe new bathing oil that she tried? The scent drove him mad.

Before he could stop himself his lips crashed into hers. Wanting to take her here and now on the cot that he provided for his patients.

* * *

He pushed away at the last minute. He regained his senses, but before he could utter sorry, Hawke ran out of his clinic in tears.

He felt so terrible.

Damn that blood mage.

* * *

Anders found her at The Hang Man completely drunk. Merrill had come to fetch him saying that something was wrong with _his _Hawke.

"We need to talk." Her words were a slur. She got up from her seat and almost tripped. Her steps was unbalance as she tried to bring her ale.

Anders took it out of her hands.

"You have enough to drink, Hawke." He placed the drink down on the table.

Hawke punch him. Her punches were very weak against his chest.

Anders guided Hawke to Varric 's room not wanting to draw attention to them.

He gently sat her down on Varric 's bed, before she started screaming at him.

"Stupid mage! How come you can't love me! It's about Justice isn't it?" Her eyes watered with tears. Hawke was completely drunk.

He felt Justice trying to take control angry, but Anders managed to calm him down.

His heart pinned at the fact that she believed that he doesn't love her.

"Lay down Hawke and get some rest." He said with a soft sigh.

Hawke shook her head violently-"No!" She exclaimed.

Anders pressed his finger tips on her forehead and soon Hawke felt her eyes began to heavy.

"N-No fair." She slurred as she dozed off.

Anders casted a sleeping spell on her.

He stood there watching her sleep.

Her chest rise and then fall slowly and he couldn't help himself to lean down and kissed her softly. Anders almost touch his chest as a sharp pain went through his heart. Justice stayed quiet, confused.

Time after Time he still loved her, but he couldn't drag her with him to the place he was heading with Justice. He couldn't break her. His heart called out for her, but he knew it was impossible to return her affections openly.

"You have no idea on how much I love you Hawke." He muttered against her lips.

_Fin_

**I do not own Dragon Age. Bioware owns it. =) Anyway I hope I did alright with my very first Dragon Age fanfic. XD lol Please review and tell me what you think of it. I don't care if it's one review, I just want to know you're opinion. =) I have a hard time writing this -_-**


End file.
